Make Love not War
by Write-on-the-wild-side
Summary: Severus/Hermione, no longer a one shot. The title says more then I need to. Rated M. Reviews are much needed and much loved.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything, nor am I making any money. This is just a short little on shot for any Severus/Hermione readers. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Make Love not War<strong>

'Go! Get out!' She moved towards him like a mad woman, her fists clenched, eyes alight with fire. Picking up a plate on the table that held the remains of dinner she hurled it towards his head.

He grabbed her wrists as she reached to pick up another plate.

'Don't do this, please Hermione, don't do this.'

'You did this Severus. You did this to us, not me, you.'

She sank to her knees, tears falling silently against her pale face. 'How could you do this to me.'

He sat down beside her and tried to hold her. She fought against his arms but it was to no avail. Screaming, she beat his chest, 'I loved you!'

'I'm sorry Hermione.' He let her hit him, again and again until she had no more strength and sank against him, defeated.

'Get out.' She whispered.

He tried to kiss her forehead but she pushed him away.

Picking up his coat he looked at her one last time before walking out the door.

You could almost hear her heart break in two. One part left with him, that part he would have for ever. It belonged to him. The other half, which remained with her, was worthless without it. She was pointless without him. Her very existence seemed futile. He was her as she was him. They were made for each other, soul mates and now he was gone.

She continued to lie on the floor, the pain of her shattered heart too much to bare. She let out a gut wrenching cry, letting her pain fill the room that held so many memories. Through his own decisions he had ruined them and all that they had. Now she was left alone and lying on the floor of the house they had bought together after they had gotten married. Ten years together, ten years of marital bliss gone in an instant because of the man she loved.

She must have fallen asleep because when her eyes opened it was light outside. Her back ached from the hard wooden floor, but that was nothing compared to how her heart felt. People say that in the light of day things never seem as bad. But as Hermione assessed the situation her stomach knotted and she barely made it to the toilet in time to get sick. Lying on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor she remembered the time she got food poisoning.

_They had just been out to celebrate Harry and Ginny's five year anniversary. The whole gang had gone out to this new sea food restaurant together and had enjoyed a wonderful, champagne filled evening. Severus hadn't been able to come because of his work at the Ministry and Hermione had been eager to get home to her loving husband after spending an evening with six other couples. But by the time she got home, the food poisoning from the shellfish she had eaten had already kicked in and instead of spending the night making love, she lay on the bathroom floor with her head in her husbands lap. He had held her head back as she threw up in the toilet and soothingly murmured loving nonsense to her while placing a wet cloth on her head._

The thought of that evening and of how good he had been made her feel sick again and she sat up just in time.

Crawling back into bed, Hermione grabbed the box of tissues and threw the duvet over her shaking body. There was no imprint of his body in the bed, but his scent was still there. Hermione loved how he smelled. It was his unique scent. She wasn't sure if it was his own body odour or the cologne he mixed at home in his laboratory. But what ever it was, it was his and she knew she would never find it any where else.

As she lay there her mind wandered back to the time when they had first made love. Though she wished she could say he was her first, she couldn't as Viktor Krum had fumbled around and gotten there first.

But none the less she counted it as her first because of how wonderful it had been.

_It had been five months after they had begun dating. Always the gentleman, he had never once pressured her or even encouraged to some extent that they should. Instead it had been her who invited him back to her apartment in London. She cooked them dinner and afterwards they sat in front of the artificial fire with a bottle of red wine to relax the nerves. No matter how many times you have sex, the first time with each person is nerve wrecking and exciting. _

_As the evening wound down, they made their way to the bedroom. He kissed her softly and carefully, as if she were a china doll that could easily be broken. He was so tender her heart melted a little bit. His body, though slightly thin, was muscular in an athletic way. There were lines and crevices that seemed chiselled into his body by Michelangelo himself. The contrast of the dark black hair against his pale white skin was breath taking. As he undressed her, he murmured encouragingly, his deep baritone voice touching and caressing her body in a way unimaginable._

_His eyes drank her in as if she were a Goddess. He worshipped her body that night, leaving no inch of skin un touched. When he finally penetrated her she felt complete. He completed her. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled out before pushing back in, making her whimper with need. She wanted him to be rough with her, to bring her to climax quickly but he wanted to prolong the experience. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, they made love for the first time, softly and gently. They came together and when she closed her eyes to feel all she could feel he commanded her to open them, that just did it for him, eye contact. _

_Afterwards he held her as they drifted off to sleep, planting soft kisses on her fore head. In the morning when she woke he wasn't there. Panicking, Hermione leapt out of bed still naked and rushed into the kitchen to find him clad in his trousers and cooking breakfast. Her faced had flushed with embarrassment but Severus merely let out a deep chuckle before crossing the room and encasing her in his arms. He barely remembered to turn off the cooker before they made it back to the bedroom. _

But now as she lay in bed, there was no one to hold her, no one to make her breakfast and no one to make love to her.

Her husband, Severus Snape, was now enlisted as a General to fight in the Great Battle against the Voldemort Uprising. He would be making her a widow at thirty two. All because he had decided he had to. The cause was more important then their life together and she would pay the price.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Do you want to know what will make me happier then anything? Reviews and lots of them. Reviews are like a catalyst for my writing. They inspire me and only take a moment to do. But thank you all for reading anyway, I love you all x<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This entry gives the basis of the story, thank you all for the response, it was wonderful. Just to let you know that if I didn't reply to your review its either because you have private messaging disabled or the site wouldn't let me for some reason, it just kept saying its an old link which was weird as I was able to reply to some but not others. Anyway I would just like to thank you all and I hope you enjoy the plot**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Rain spattered against the window as the grey clouds loomed over the world. It was as if a constant shadow was hovering over Hermione like a great weight upon her heart. She felt heavy, her feet dragging on the floor with each step she took. There was no escaping this feeling of utter depression. Her future seemed so bleak without Snape. Her future didn't exist at all with out him.

Two days had passed since she told him to leave. Two days of crying, of pain. Her eyes had swollen up but now no more tears would fall, she had dried up.

They had known about the uprising for a while now. It had been stirring for quite some time and all those who had survived the original Great Battle all those years ago were working hard in an attempt to prevent the uprising from happening. The Order gathered for the first time in years. Hermione and Snape had joined once more in an effort to do all they could, they owed it to all that had passed away fighting for the cause. Despite the birth of Harry and Ginny's children they bravely joined once more. The first meeting was filled with watery eyes and heartfelt memories. Though many years had passed the pain of losing so many loved ones never ceased, it merely quietened for short periods of time. Ron and Luna, who were now the proud owners of the Burrow after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved into a small cottage by the sea, joined as well. On one hand it was a joyous occasion, but on the other there was no point in denying what was happening. Once more, innocent witches and wizards were going to die because of Voldemorts legacy, and once more it was up to the Order to stop it.

For weeks they had been planning strategies, pouring over different ideas until finally they decided to build a true Dumbledore's Army. It seemed only fitting that the memory of their dear old Headmaster be remembered for many more years to come. Mcgonagall, who was still the Headmistress of Hogwarts, informed Dumbledore's portrait in her office of the plan which had earned her a wonderful chuckle. Though they had many other tactics, it was important to have an army of the best witches and wizards to defend the world against the Voldemort idealists. Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria Greengrass were some of the first to enlist in the army. Some felt that it was Draco's way of repaying his debt to Harry. But over the years Astoria had mellowed him, though she was a fellow Slytherin, she was a kind, caring women who was extremely like his mother, Narcissa.

That all aside, Hermione knew that something was wrong with her husband. Over the past few weeks he had been reserved and kept to his potions laboratory. She had merely assumed that he was working on a new potion for the Ministry, but deep down she knew it was more then that. He had become very secretive, working late, leaving the room to make a phone call and meeting with "Ministry Officials" at least three times a week. If he hadn't been such a loyal and loving husband she would have assumed he was having an affair. But that was one thing he was not capable of. He loved her too much. When he signed that marriage contract, he meant it, 'through good times and bad.'

This was their bad time.

But naively Hermione thought it was just a phase, that he was perhaps bored or anxious about the War. She thought that it brought back many awful memories.

So two days ago, when he told her he had enlisted into the army, her perfect world shattered and came crumbling down around her in millions of pieces. It was a suicide mission to be on the front line and as a general he would be.

She knew that this was a cause close to his heart, and that he was a brave and extremely skilled wizard, but she didn't want bravery, she wanted him to cower for once in his life and allow someone else to take the fall, if not for him then for her. Hermione had planned to fight in the Guerrilla Army. This would be the small army of highly skilled and experienced witches and wizards who would go undercover and use their skills to help end the war. Harry and Ron would be joining too as this was what they had spent over a year doing when they were searching for Horcruxes. Harry had actually been asked to be the General and lead the Guerrilla Army. With Harry in charge, Hermione knew that she needed to support him and devise plans and tactics for him and Ron, it was just like the old days, the three of them united once more.

Ginny and Luna had been persuaded to set up a secure child centre where all the children of the Order could go and be hidden from enemies. This was vital for the Orders peace of mind, now nearly everyone had young children that needed to be taken care of, and no parent could function if they thought their child was at risk. Harry also couldn't function if he knew the love of his life, Ginny, was in the range of fire.

So Hermione assumed that Snape would join them, they did, after all, need his help all those years ago. But given his fragile state she refrained from mentioning it. What a fool she had been. She knew her husband well enough to know that he would not want to skulk around, silently attacking his opponents, he would want to go out, wands a-blazing and fight to the bitter end.

'God damn him!' Hermione cried bitterly, throwing her book across the room. This wasn't fair.

She knew she should be proud, proud that her husband was going to fight and risk his life for the safety of human kind.

But there is no glory in battle, no pride to be taken in death. It is a waste of a life, of many lives, all because of pride. There was no "greater good", no right or wrong. If he stayed he would hate himself, and possibly her, but if he went, he was sure to die.

'Is this is plan?' She thought to herself. 'Is this what he wants? To go out in glory, to be remembered as the war hero who died fighting for his cause?' She felt nauseated at the thought.

'No.' She chided herself. 'He is not that selfish, you know he loves you more then life itself.'

Suddenly it hit her.

'He's doing it for me. He's doing it so I can live. He honestly believes that he can stop this.'

She couldn't tell if felt horrified or touched. Snape just wanted her to live. Looking at the phone she contemplated whether to call him or not. After all she was the one who kicked him out.

'No.' She thought, 'I will stand my ground, if he wants me he can come back.'

The hours ticked by and still no sign of him. She began hearing imaginary footsteps walking up the path and would run to the door, wrenching it open. But there was no one to be seen.

The sun soon disappeared and darkness swept across the outside world, making her despair all the more apparent. Sticking the kettle on she wrapped her arms around her cold body. Though the heating was on, Hermione was unable to shake the chill that consumed her. She sat on the couch with her tea, waiting. Her eyes never left the front door.

Eventually she began to nod off, her heavy eyes closing and then quickly opening again. She fought against her tired body for what seemed like hours. She couldn't fall asleep, he would come, he wouldn't leave it till tomorrow, he would come.

Finally she lost her battle and sleep consumed her, dragging her away from reality with sweet dreams. She woke with a start and looked at the door. The handle was twisting and quietly the door opened.

'Oh' she sobbed, 'it's you.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know what you think, thanks for reading. X<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

He walked towards me, closing the door behind him. I jumped up and closed the space between us, wrapping my arms around his waist and sobbing into his chest.

'Ssh my darling, it's alright, I'm here now.' He stoked my head tenderly, holding me tight against his body.

'Oh God Severus, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

'Please don't apologise, you were well within your rights to be upset.'

'I just can't bear the thought of losing you.'

'I'm right here Hermione, I'm right here.'

I hugged him tighter, my body shaking violently as I tried to suppress my cries.

'There now.' He said softly. 'Everything is going to be alright.'

Although he was trying to reassure me, we both knew that it would not be alright, our time was limited, I pulled away from him, suddenly aware that I hadn't showered in days.

'Could you put the kettle on, I need to have a shower before we do anything else.'

'Of course.' He said soothingly, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I scurried into our bedroom, picking up the discarded tissues and throwing them into the bin before undressing and getting into the shower. The feel of the water against my body was relaxing and I let it beat against my back, embracing the warmth of it. After I had washed my hair I got out and scrubbed my teeth vigorously, I dried off and threw on his dressing gown, smelling his scent I almost felt like purring.

When I emerged he had two cups of hot tea out on the table and was sitting down, free of his black coat. His eyes were closed and a deep frown encased his forehead. I wanted nothing more than to smooth out that line, I knew he was worried, but I didn't know how to take that worry away, it was impossible.

I sat down and took his hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips and placing a light kiss upon it. He looked at me, a soft smile playing on his lips.

'I love you Hermione, I still am not sure how I managed to marry someone like you.'

'I know.' I whispered softly. 'And for some God forsaken reason I love you too.' I smiled at him once more and reached across, cupping his cheek in my hand. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes once more, his body sagging slightly as he relaxed.

We stayed there for a moment, taking pleasure from each other's company. This was who we were as a couple, never needing to fill a silence, being able to sit comfortable for hours without passing one word between us. Just the simple touch of hand on hand said more than words could ever say.

He leaned forward and kissed me deeply, I responded eagerly, making up for the time we had wasted, exploring his mouth as if it were new. The kiss was filled with words unsaid, of love, of worry, of fear, We both understood the urgency of the kiss, the need to be close to one another. There was no point in trying to deny that need. Instead we embraced it, filling each other up with love.

I broke the kiss and stood up.

'Make love to me Severus.'

Without a word he stood up and whisked me into the bedroom. We continued the kiss while I unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it forcefully from his shoulders while he removed his trousers and pants. He untied my robe and I let it fall to the floor in a bundle as we locked our bodies together with a silent sense of urgency.

Making our way to the bed I lay down and pulled him on top of my body, holding him tight as we explored each other's mouths. Moving down he began kissing my neck as I wrapped my fingers in his hair, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation. Placing light, fluttering kisses down my neck he worked his way to my beasts where he licked and sucked each nipple, drawing them out of their shell. I clasped his head to my breast, moaning softly as the tension grew in my quim.

He continued to travel down south until he reached my quim. Placing a kiss on my cunt, he began expertly licking along my folds, working his way up to my clit where he sucked it into his mouth, teasing it with the pressure of his lips. I thrashed against the bed, crying out with the pleasure he was giving me. Reluctantly I pulled his head up.

'I want you to fuck me Severus.'

'With pleasure.' His deep voice sent shivers through my body and he moved back up, kissing me deeply once more, filling my mouth with the taste of my own juices.

I opened my legs widely and he slid between them. Reaching between us he began stroking up another fire in my quim.

'You're definitely ready for me Hermione, your pretty little cunt is dripping wet for my cock.'

He moved his fingers experimentally causing me to squirm beneath his touch.

'Sweet Merlin! I'm not going to last much longer.'

He chuckled but removed his finger and replaced it with his throbbing erection. With no more preparation needed he entered my body, filling me up, completing me. I gasped and threw my head back against the pillow, my hands reaching out and grabbing any piece of flesh I could find. I settled on his shoulders, pulling him closer as he moved in and out. My legs entwined around his and I locked our bodies together, attempting to keep my breathing even.

I clenched the walls of my vagina, knowing the effect it would have on him. He cried out above me.

'You never cease to amaze me Hermione.'

I smiled beneath him but quickly began focusing on the act at hand. Rolling his hips, he touched my sweet spot, sending spasms throughout my body. It hit me with such force I clawed his back, forcing him to lose control.

His hot seed filled me up and I moaned loudly, watching as his face went slack with pleasure. He collapsed on top of me but swiftly rolled us both so I was cradled in his arms. I held on tightly as if he were the last solid thing left in my world.

Closing my eyes he held me against his warm chest, the silence seeming golden as the glowing edge of orgasm began to fade. The simplicity of good sex seemed almost surreal. Wrapped in his arms the pain and hurt of the outside world disappeared leaving only happiness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review, review, review :D Thank you all so much, X<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

'Darling, wake up.'

I stirred from my dreamless sleep, hearing my lovers voice rouse me from my slumber. Stretching my arms above my head my eyes slowly opened, gently becoming accustomed to the bright morning light that streamed through the open curtains.

'Mmmm…' I mumbled, seeing his face hanging above mine.

'Darling I have to go,'

At this my heart leapt. Moving swiftly I sat up causing my blood to rush to my head from the sudden movement.

'What! But you just came home, can you not be spared?' My voice came out high pitched towards the end, making my distress obvious.

'I am terribly sorry Hermione but the Order just sent an owl, things have already been set in motion, there is nothing I can do. My hands are tied.'

Wringing my hands while my mind raced furiously, attempting to come up with a solution, I was good at solutions. Just a simple calculation, that was all this was. How could I keep my husband by my side.

'I am coming with you.'

His head shot up, eyes gleaming with fury.

'No Hermione, this is not a discussion I am willing to humour you with. You will remain here. '

'I am not asking you to humour me Severus, I am _telling_ you that I am coming with you.'

'Dare you be so damn frustrating! I will not allow you to accompany me so you may as well put that idea out of your head.'

'Pick your battles wisely Severus, I would advise you to accept the inevitable. There shall be no further discussion on this subject.'

He dropped his head, staring at his clenched fists while he worked on slowing his breathing.

'I can't have you with me Hermione…'

Fury built up within me and blood rushed to my cheeks.

'This is completely typical of you Severus, of course you do not believe that a woman could be capable of fighting in a war. Could you be any more middle aged!'

Suddenly his hands were on my face, cupping my cheeks. I could feel his hot breath upon my face.

'I can't be the man I am if I know you are in danger Hermione. If you are there, I will not be able to fight, I will fail everyone. I would not be able to focus. If I lost you, my very existence would be meaningless. You are my world. I breathe, eat, and sleep because of you. If you die, my heart dies too. That would be a pain too much to bear.'

I melted at his words, my anger seeping back into its little box. I put my hands over his and closed my eyes.

'I took an oath Severus. I promised that I would love you for eternity, that I would be your friend and your partner. I swore that I would stay by your side and now is when I most need to be near you. I cannot, will not sit by and let you leave, facing uncertain death. You are my life and you too protect my heart. So please, for my sanity do not fight me on this. Let me go with you. You may not think so but this wife of yours is quite the vixen on the battle field.'

He leaned down and buried his face in my neck. I stroked his head but remained silent, knowing that he needed this time to think. After while he lifted his head up and looked at me.

'Ok Hermione.'

The tension in my chest relaxed and I felt like I could finally breathe. I knew that if even if he disagreed with me I would have still joined him. But it always felt better to be on the same side in situations like this. Wars didn't just bring people together, they separated them.

I kissed him deeply, suddenly filled with a deep respect for my husband. It was obvious to see that he was currently battling with his internal demons. But my husband was strong. As our mouths moved in tandem a sense of urgency enveloped us both as the realisation set in that it was possible that one, or both of us may die. I ran my hands across his lean back, pulling him tight against my body. His excitement grew against my thigh and I wiggled my lower body to accommodate him, causing him to moan from the friction. His mouth moved across to my ear and he nibbled my earlobe, knowing how prone I was to it. We began to speed up, the urgency replacing any needs of foreplay. Reaching between us I grabbed his hardened penis and directed it to my entrance.

'No Hermione.' Severus hissed.

I stilled quickly, my blood turning to ice. Had he changed his mind already?

'You're on top.' He smirked, raising an eyebrow at my frozen state.

I smiled brilliantly at him, knowing that this was his favourite position. I rolled from under him and efficiently straddled his body. Once more I directed his penis to my opening without further interruption and slowly lowered myself down, impaling myself on his member. I threw my head back as I built up momentum, my hands raking my own body. His large rough hands gripped my hips, directing each movement while he slammed into me, bumping my cervix. The pain and pleasure was over whelming.

'Look at me.'

I dropped my gaze onto his face, his eyes burning with passion. Although I was on top, he was in control. But this position gave a small compromise to both our dominant personalities. I leaned forward, placing my hands on his chest and grazing my nails across his translucent skin.

'Closer.' He demanded.

Knowing exactly what he wanted I moved forward again, putting my hands above his head and positioning my breasts above his face. His chin arched and he sucked my left nipple into his mouth. I panted loudly from the intense sensations omitting from my groin and chest. My tight buds were lavished in his attentions while I rode his body.

'Oh Severus I'm going to come!' I gasped when he lightly bit my nipple.

He released my breast and began moving faster, trying to urge both our bodies to reach orgasm. Soon I was crying out, grabbing fistfuls of the bed covers as waves of pleasure shot through my being, rushing in a burning heat to the tips of my toes.

Severus joined me shortly after which caused my hyper sensitive groin to climax once more, sending jolts around my body as his hot seed filled me. I collapsed on top of him, trying to slow my heart rate and even out my breathing.

'You are an incredible woman Hermione.' He breathed.

'You're not so bad yourself.' I teased, smiling as I untwined my body from his, flopping on the bed.

'I think we're getting old Severus.'

'If you believe that you are old Hermione, there seems little hope for me.'

'Oh hush. I like being older, the sex seems to just get better with age.'

'Though unfortunately not as frequent.' He murmured softly, floating in the aftermath.

'Well you wait until after the War, I promise that we will do it until we can no longer walk.' I joked, running a hand absentmindedly over his chest.

Although I had been joking the reality still lay in that sentence, "after the war." Would there be an after for both of us? If only one could survive I hoped that it was him. I would not be able to live without him. I pushed those thoughts quickly to the back of my mind and kissed my husband.

'Come on, we had better shower and dress before the Order send a search party.'

'Yes I think we should.' He said reluctantly.

It still amused me that this man who had been known for his punctuality could be so easily side tracked by sex. After all he was only human, but who would have thought that Professor Snape had a heart after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do we think? Much appreciation to all who are reading this and would love, love, love to hear your thought on the overall storyline etc. <strong>_

_**Thank you all so much**_

_**X**_


End file.
